Innocence and Destruction
by I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag
Summary: She was innocent and delicate forced into his ostracized angry life in the mist of the zombie apocalypse. Could she change his hostile ways? Could he make her less frightened of the evil world they lived in? They do say opposites attracts... (first story on here. Don't judge.) (It's mostly a Daryl love story, but she has her moments with Rick. Maybe a love triangle lol no. )
1. Chapter 1

"Help me." Her voice pleaded from inside the car. "Please."

Daryl looked quickly at her and then to bleeding T-dog on the ground. He grabbed her by the foot pulling her on top of him, and then he grabbed a decayed walker and threw it on top of them. He closed his eyes wondering what the hell was going on. All he remembered was Rick hissing at everyone to get under the cars but he saw the approaching doom of the oncoming herd of walkers. He remembered seeing T-Dog tear his arm apart on the car door and rushing over to help him, but something-_someone_-was begging him for help. Usually Daryl wouldn't have helped her but it was something in her voice, her eyes that made him reach out and take her to safety.

"Sophia!" he heard Carol shout and his eyes flipped open and he threw the dead body of the two of them.

"It's all clear." He said to her but she just whimpered and pressed herself harder into his body. "You alright little missy?" he asked but the violent shaky was enough of a response for him. He wrapped his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. Daryl gave T a small kick and the black man mumbled in response stumbling to his feet.

"Daryl please you have to help?" he heard Carol say as tears pooled from her eyes but she stopped staring at the young woman in his arms. "Who's this?"

"Found her scared out of her wits back in a car over there." He motioned to back to where they were with his head. "She wouldn't let go of me."

Lori was the first to make a move at her shaking her shoulder lightly. "Sweetheart are you bit?" she asked but the girl didn't response. "Are you bit?" she asked more firmly but still the girl didn't say a word. Lori took a step back and crossed her arms. "We'll just have to wait till Rick and Shane get back."

"They won't let her stay." Andrea added walking up to the group. "She's just another mouth to feed."

"Dad and Shane wouldn't do that." Carl said standing up for his role models.

Lori wrapped her arms around her son. "Of course they won't." she pointed to T-Dog who was trying to stop the bleeding of his arm. "Someone help T-Dog."

"I got it." Glenn replied waving his hand away tying a rag above the wound and pressing had on it.

"We couldn't find her." Rick said breathlessly taking his shirt to his face to wipe the sweat from it. "We'll look some more though so Carol don't worry."

"Daryl!" Shane exclaimed form somewhere and inside his arms the girl flinched. "We'll need you to help." He appeared from behind the R.V. "You have good hu-What is that?" his face blanked as his eyes narrowed on the girl in his arms.

Daryl took a step back finding himself oddly protecting the defenseless girl in his arms. "I found he-!"

"You found her?" Shane asked sarcastically walking towards Daryl. "So you just decide to bring her back here when she could be dangerous."

Rick stepped forward placing his hand on the girls arm. "Are you bit?" he asked just as Lori had said. "Are you hurt?" And in the same way she didn't respond.

"To hell with this polite bullshit." Shane spat tugging the girl from Daryl's arms and throwing her to the gravel ground. The girl rolled twice before stopping then Shane put a shotgun to her head. "Now listen here missy. You either respond or become walker food."

The girl pushed herself up to a sitting positing finding Shane's gun holes directly in her face. "I-I-"

Rick put his hand on Shane's gun lowering it. "Shane don't escalate this any further." He walked towards the girl lowing himself to his knees in front of her. Her face held such innocence and the way her hazel eyes glimmered with scared tears made her look delicate. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders stopping just below her breast. "My name's Rick. I was a former police man and sheriff of the town before I was shot." He pulled down the shoulder of his shirt reveling the scaring wound.

The girl looked at him. "I-I didn't get bitten." She shook her head letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. "I'm so scared!" she exclaimed before jumping on Rick wrapping her arms tightly around his body.

Rick looked up at the other members of the group confused as he tried to soothe the slim girl in his arms. "It's alright to be scared." He said as her smell drifted into his nostrils. It was an odd mix of grass and a floral perfume which was shocking saying it's been awhile before any of them had seen perfume. "Now can you tell me how you got here?" The girl pulled away her eyes flashing to each member of the group particularly Shane whose hand was itching his gun. Rick caught it and look sympathetically at her. "Would you like to just tell me in private?"

She nodded letting a tear streak down her cheek. Rick stood up to his feet grabbing the girl's hand to help her up. He placed his hand at the bottom of her back and gave her a push forward to walk. When the group seemed far away enough she opened her mouth. "I-I was with my mom and dad when it all went down. They were quick to go…I didn't know what was going on at the time so I locked myself in my house. My older brother knew I wasn't good with chaotic situations and came to get me. We were on the run for a while till we came across here. I remember he said he was going to look for supplies and to lie down in the backseat till he returned." She shook her head. "He never came back."

"How long were you lying in the car?" Rick asked looking down at her.

She shrugged. "About a week. Every time I thought it was safe to come out a couple walkers came through. That wasn't the first herd that came through this part."

"You never thought to fight them off or anything to get out?" he raised his eyebrow.

"All I have is this." she dug into her pocket and pulled out a pen. "My brother never let me carry around a gun because I don't know how to shoot."

"We can change that." Rick smiled but then became serious. "Everyone in our group contributes something, so we'll have to find something for you to do to earn your keep."

The girl stopped and looked at him. "Sir, you don't have to bring me into your group. I just needed help getting out of the car."

"The only way to survive this apocalypse is sticking together. No offense but I don't think you could make it on your own especially with a pen as your weapon." He smiled causing her to laugh for the first time. "We'll fix you up train you in defense and if then you still don't want to be in our group then you're welcome to leave."

"Thank you but –"

"No but's I'm forcing you to come into our group." Rick cut her off but she shook her head smiling.

"I was going to say but I don't think I'll ever be able to defend myself. Those-those things scare me half to death." She said squeezing her eyes shut.

Rick tutted pulling the girl into an embrace. "Don't worry we'll protect you." He pulled away and looked down at her. "What's your name?"

"Rose." She replied as he grabbed her by the arm and walked her back to the group.

"We can't just bring her into our group!" Shane exclaimed at Rick as they mapped out a route to find Sophia.

Rick leaned forward. "Will you keep your voice down." His eyes flashed to Daryl for a second. "She means no harm and look at her Shane she would die if we wouldn't have found her."

The three men looked over to where she was trying to help Glenn hold the tools to the R.V. They all clattered to her feet and she blushed a dark crimson. Dale hurried over to help the embarrassed girl. "No wonder she's a frightened little clumsy girl."

"She was left in a car for a week after her brother disappeared and probably died. Of course she's frightened. She doesn't know what's going on." Rick said sternly to his friend.

Shane snorted. "Oh please you probably just think she's a pretty damsel in distress you can save."

Daryl shifted. "Did you ever catch how old she was?"

"Well she can't be jail bait anymore if you're wondering since there aren't any jails left." Shane added rolling his eyes.

Rick ignored the other cop. "She looks around 26 or 27." Daryl grunted in response and leaned against the car hood as he fiddled with his crossbow. "We better get a move on before it gets dark." He said folding up the map.

First story. Don't judge.

Some of the lines are taken from the show, but I added Rose in there.

It's mostly a Daryl love story, but she has her moments with Rick.

Let's be honest because they are both fine as hell ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the R.V. Andrea sat trying hopelessly to put her gun back together while further in the caravan Carol cried herself to sleep over her lost daughter. On the ground laid Daryl staring at Carol as she sobbed and Rose was sitting across from Andrea watching the three humans all making sounds.

Daryl sighed going up onto his elbows then standing up to pull his crossbow over himself. "I'm walk the road, look for the girl." He said hushed then looked back at Carol.

"Can I come?" Rose asked standing up walking towards him as he made his way to the door. "I mean Rick said I should contribute something maybe I could be an extra pair of eyes."

Daryl gave a curt nod and pushed the R.V. door open and walked onto the road. "I'm going for a walk. Shine some light maybe the girl will see it."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale said staring down at the two.

"We'll be fine." Rose smiled up at him and walked passed Daryl leading the way.

Daryl was quick to match her pace. "Surprised you offered to come with saying as you were scared out of her wits earlier." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "And the fact you came unharmed means you are highly uneducated about the apocalypse."

Instead of being embarrassed she chuckled as she took the knife. "I want to help. I want to prove to everyone I'm just some girl you picked up." She looked at him. "Which I want to thank you for."

"You're lucky I was nice enough to. I usually wouldn't do things like that." He replied. She stared at the ground and if it was light out he would have been able to see the blush that crept to her face. "We both have lost brothers huh?"

"How's did yours die?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head. "He didn't. Your precision sheriff Rick handcuffed him to a roof and left him there as walker bait. My big brother knew better and cut off his hand to safe himself."

Rose looked at him with sad eyes. "That's awful. My brother got bitten."

"You don't know that." He said softly seeing her looked down. "You could find him. Maybe he went for help."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but he most likely got bitten."

"You're not very optimistic are you?" Daryl chuckled kicked the dirt under his feet.

"Depends on the situation." She replied. "You really think we're going to find Sophia?"

He shined his flashlight on her face. "You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Well, do you?" she asked again slightly hurt by his changed personality.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be hold up in a farmhouse somewhere." He paused looking around. "People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"She's only twelve." Rose pointed out.

Daryl snorted. "Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods, eating berries, wipin' my ass with poison oak."

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "They found you?"

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone." He trailed off. "I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful."

She laughed trying to stifle it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that is a terrible story."

He joined her laughing. "The only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage."

They continued to walk there footsteps making little noise and the quitting of talking made the crickets behind the trees so much louder, the owls hooting so much more clearly, and the rustling of leaves so much scarier. "What was that?" Rose whispered grabbing Daryl's arm and hiding behind him.

He raised his crossbow shining his light towards the noise. "Be quiet." He hissed walking down a small bump in the landscape with her hot on his tails for safety. He brought his crossbow higher as an orange tent came into view. "What the hell?" he questioned approaching a tree where the rustling was coming from.

A walker was hanging from a rope gagging as he tried to get to Rose and Daryl. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Daryl read off the suicide note. "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait, and a mess." Behind him Rose groaned. "You alright?"

"Trying not to puke." She replied putting her hands on her knees.

"Go ahead if you gotta." Daryl added staring up at the hanging walker.

"No I'm fine." She pressed her hand to her forehead. "Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat." He said his eyes still glued to the walker. "That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Look at him, hanging up there like a big piñata." He shined the light on his chewed off legs. "The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

Rose gagged and vomited on the leafy ground. She coughed and looked at him. "I thought we were changing the subject." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass." He gave her a smirk.

"There wasn't a lot that came up." She sighed wiping her hand on her pants.

Daryl stared up at the walker. "Huh. Let's head back." He said and turned around.

"Aren't you gonna…" she trailed off shining her flashlight on the walker.

"No," he shook his head. "He ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang." He said and turned back around.

Rose stared up at the walker with suspicious as she itched closer to it. Why would he just hang himself knowing when he'd die he would turn into…into those _things? _"You want to live now or not?" Daryl's voice said from behind her and she turned to look at him. "It's just a question."

"An answer for an arrow." She said glancing at the walker then back to Daryl. "Fair?" He nodded. "I don't know if I want to live or if I have to or if it's just a habit."

"Not much of an answer." Daryl said raising his crossbow and shooting the walker straight in the head. "Waste of an arrow."

Rose stared up at the limp walker then turned to run after Daryl fear creeping in her system. "I guess I'm afraid to die because I know once I do everything will be gone. The sun on my face, feeling happy or scared or whatever it will all be gone." She said catching up to him. "A philosopher once said death is just a long sleep you never wake up from. It doesn't sound so harmful does it? But maybe I don't want to sleep forever. Maybe I love living and knowing I'll be nothing after I die scares me."

Daryl gave her a small smile as the climbed up the hill leading to the highway. "I guess that arrow wasn't much of a waste after all." He said helping her over the ledge.

"But death seems like the most peaceful thing nowadays." She said stumbling onto the road. "I don't want to be ripped apart by those things. Living in fear every day like today might be your last day makes me not so afraid of dying." She smiled at his frowned face. "But I want to live because I have hope one day that I'll see someone running out screaming there's a cure or something good. Somehow this will all be over and that keeps me alive inside and makes me want to stay alive on the outside too."

The R.V. door slammed closed and Daryl and Rose both watch as Carol disappeared into it. Daryl sighed before opening it up and going into it himself. Rose looked up at Dale sadly and went into the R.V. too.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is he?" Dale asked staring at Rick and Lori.

"He'll pull through." Lori said her voice shaky she nodded to the Greenes. "Thanks to Hershel and his people."

"And Shane." Rick added. "We would have lost Carl if not for him.

Shane looked around the group his eyes holding guilt. "I'm so sorry Rick." Rose said quietly wrapping her arms around the cop. "I know I barley know him but I still care."

He nodded and dug his face into her shoulder still trying to coup with his injured son. "You apart of the group just as I am Rose. Don't feel less important." He whispered to her and pulled away.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

Rick looked around. "Huntin' accident. Just a stupid accident."

"We'll grid the whole area, start searchin' in teams." Rick said looking at Maggie's map.

"Not you, not today." Hershel butted in to Rick. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." he looked at Shane. "And you're ankle- push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anyone."

"Guess it's just me." Daryl said sighing. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I can still be useful." Shane said looking at the map. "I'll drive up the interstate see if Sophia wandered back."

"All right, tomorrow then." Rick sighed. "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with knives." Shane pointed out. "They need the gun training we've been promising."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Hershel said politely but with authority. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

Shane stood up straight. "With all due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…"

"Look we're guest here.' Rick stepped between the little feud. "This is your property and we will respect that." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his gun placing it on the hood of the car. Reluctantly Shane pulled out his and placed it next to Rick's. "First things first: Set camp, find Sophia."

"I hate to be the one to ask but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit?" Shane asked. "I think we should all be clear on how to handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick said and looked down at his feet.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie questioned.

Andre eyes Maggie. "The truth."

"I'll gather up the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site." Shane said picked up his gun. "I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick stated. Hershel look at him before slowly nodding. "Thank you."

Rose had shimmied her way between Rick and Maggie. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Why don't you just go sit down and look pretty." Shane spat at her. "You ain't much as use as me."

"I'm tryin' to earn my keep." She trailed off looking away from Shane.

"Why don't you go and help the others get water?" Rick smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rose looked at him and back at Shane. "Can I help look for Sophia?"

Daryl positioned his crossbow. "Until you know how to defend yourself you ain't comin' with me." He chuckled walking passed her. "See you later little missy."

"She could come into town with me." Maggie said looking at the girl.

Rick shook her head. "It's best she stays here until she knows how to work with a weapon. Why don't you take Glenn with?"

"I'm sorry Rick." Rose looked at him frowning. "I'm being more a hassle than a help."

"You're doin' just fine." He smiled down at her.

"That's one ugly walker." Rose said staring down at the fat walker in the well.

Dale stared down at it. "Looks like we've got us a swimmer."

"How long you think he's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea added.

"We can't leave it down there. Who's knows what its doin' to the water." Lori stated matter-of-factly.

"We got to get it out." Shane said.

"Easy. Put a bullet in its head." T-Dog said. "I'll get a rope."

"Whoa, whoa guys. No." Maggie protested.

Glenn squinted at her. "Why not? It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan." Andrea glared at Glen. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right." Shane nodded. "Can't risk it."

"So it has to come out alive." T-Dog said.

Shane shrugged. "So to speak."

"How do we do that?" Glen asked.

Shane smiled at Rose. "Why don't you contribute to the group darlin'."

"We could send a piece of meat down there and see if goes for it." Rose stroked her chin looking down at the scene. "Then wrap a rope around its next and yank it up."

The group shrugged in agreement and Shane tied a piece of ham to a fishing line casting it down the well with a nosed rope. "He's not going for it." Dale pointed out.

"Maybe cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog spat.

"He's right." Lori looked at the group. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

"We need live bait." Andrea stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to Glen except for Shane who was staring at Rose with sarcasm. "Come on Rose do your part to earn you keep eh?"

"No it's fine Shane I can do it." Glen said defending the new girl.

"Nah man let her go down in that well. Kick and scream for a while maybe that walker will get a bite out of your skank ass." He shot at her.

Rose glared at him. "Fine. I'll go down there." Shane chuckled grabbing the rope and wrapping it around her waist tightly. She sat down on the edge of the well looking down at the gagging walker. "Have I mentioned I like your new haircut." She said her fear quickly replacing her adrenaline. "You have a nice shaped head."

"Don't worry about it girly." Shane said stepping away. "Maybe you'll taste good as walker food." He gave her a small pat on the back.

"Don't let me die." She pleaded with Maggie as they began to lower her into the well.

"We got ya'." Maggie gave her a smile. "You people are crazy."

"You want to get it out of your well or not?' Shane hollered.

Dale motioned to the well. "Give an eye there, Maggie."

She grabbed the rope tightly as the things face came into her view. "Oh dear." She whispered to herself feeling the rising vomit in her throat. A deep breath was released from her mouth as the walker gargled at her as she was lowered lower.

"Doin' okay?" Maggie asked from above her.

"Just fine thank." She smiled sarcastically up at her. "Livin' the dream.' She said to herself shining her flashlight on the walker. She grabbed the noosed rope and lowered it from her as she was lowered herself.

"Little lower. Little more." She heard Maggie's voice say but it was masked by the growls of the walker. She heard a large creaking noise from above then suddenly felt herself drop completely. Rose grabbed the rope flinging her legs as far away from the snarling walker, she let out a scream only making the walker want to grab her more. She pressed her legs to the side of the well hoping to climb up, but fear kept making her slip.

"Get it! Get it!" The group shouted but the pipe flung completely off making Rose fall closer to the hungry walker.

"Get me out of here!" She shouted tears pooling out of her eyes.

The group strained to pull the rope back. "Pull! Pull! Pull!" the exclaimed tugging at the rope yanking it backwards. She grabbed the top of the well and struggled to pull herself out.

Shane grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. "Are you okay?" he hollered as she collapsed onto the dusty ground.

Lori grabbed her head help her up. "Are you okay?"

Rose gave a cry and stood up untangling herself from the ropes. "I hate you!" she shouted at Shane pushing him away and stumbling back to the farm house.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale added as they watch her run away tripping over her own feet.

Shane picked up the rope Rose had just thrown on the ground. "Says you." He said in disbelief tugging on the rope that was wrapped around the walker's neck.

Rick looked behind him then back to Hershel. "You need to reconsider."

"I beg your pardon?" Hershel questioned.

"Askin' us to leave." Rick turned to face him. "You need to reconsider. If you saw of it is out there you wouldn't ask. You're a man of belief. If you believe anything believe that."

"You're puttin' me on the spot." Hershel said eyeing Rick.

"Well, I mean to." Rick stepped closer. "Those people look to me for answers. I wish they didn't, but they do. But I'm not askin' for them or myself. I'm askin' for my boy. After the price your friend Otis paid, the least you can do is give it some thought."

"You're a plainspoken man." Hershel squinted at him.

"I'm a father." Rick pointed out. "He's the one thing I don't want to fail." He said walking over to the porch steps and taking a seat. "I feel like I do every day. I lied to him this morning. It wasn't a big lie, but it was enough."

Hershel placed a foot on the porch step. "My father didn't bother with comforting lies. He used his fist. He was a loveless, violent drunk and no good to anybody. He drove me from home when I was 15. Didn't lay eyes on this place again for many years. I was not at his deathbed, Rick. I would not grant him that and to this day do not regret it. Some men do not earn the love of their sons." He took a seat next to Rick on the porch. "I don't see you having that problem."

"Will you consider my request?" Rick look at him.

"There are aspects to this, things I can't and won't discuss. But if you and your people respect my rules, no promises, but I will consider it. You have my word." Hershel said.

Rick stood up and held out his hand for Hershel to shake. "You have mine."

"Rick!" he heard a voice shouting and suddenly Rose came sprinting at him tears streaming down her face. "Rick." She said quieter jumping into his arms.

Hershel nodded. "I'll leave you be." And then he walked back into his house.

Rick pulled away from the frightened girl. "What happened Rose? Why you all shook up?"

"Shane he-he made me go in a well and there was a-a walker in there and then he dropped me and then they had to-to pull me up." She shook her head. "I thought I was going to die."

"Darlin' I need you to calm down a bit." Rick curled her body into his stroking her hair to calm her down. "Now why did you go in the well?"

"They found a walker in there and were trying to get it out so it wouldn't contaminate the water, but it wasn't going for the ham so Shane suggested I go down there as live bait." She took a deep breath. "They wrapped me in rope and lowered me down but when I was halfway the rope gave way and I plummeted towards the walker. It was so scary Rick."

Rick gave her a small smile. "Next time don't go in a well."

"I just wanted to prove I was helpful." She stared up at him.

He swiped his thumb across her cheek wiping away the tear. "You don't have to prove anything you're already helpful." He stepped away. "I'm going to go have a word to Shane okay?" she nodded watching him walk away.

"Hey!" she heard a voice and turned around seeing Daryl trudging towards her. "You alright?"

"Just another day in the zombie apocalypse." She rolled her eyes. "Isn't that heavy?" she tilted her head motioning to his crossbow.

Daryl swung in his arms. "Nothing I can't manage." He smiled placing it on the ground by his feet. "I got this for you." He held out his hand inside was a white flower. "It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposer and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, the said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers sprits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't lose a child though. You should be givin' this to Carol."

"I know." He shuffled his feet, "but I thought since your name was Rose you'd like it more."

Rose moved closer to him placing her petit hand under his closing his fingers around the rose. "I love it Daryl, but I think Carol needs it more than me right now." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Made my day better."

"Yeah the Asian told me you were walker bait." He pointed back at Glen.

"Yeah." She trailed off. "I give him props for doing those runs and everything. I wouldn't have the guts."

Daryl sheepishly grinned at her. "A couple more weeks with us and you'll be kickin' walker ass."

"Hopefully." She nodded and walked away towards the rest of their group.

Yes I know it was Glenn who went down in the well but it's my story and I wanted to change it.

It is fiction...

Hope you like it though xx


	4. Chapter 4

"All right everyone's getting' new search grids today." Rick said unfolding the map. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." On of Hershel's group members, Jimmy, said walking up. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick questioned looking at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." The boy nodded. "He said should ask you."

Rick nodded. "All right then thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane said. "Anyone could have been hold up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her right?" Andrea looked at him.

Daryl outstretched his arm. "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high."

"It's a good lead." Andrea nodded.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick pointed out.

"No maybe about it." Daryl said. "I'm gonna borrow a horse. Head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her."

"Good idea." T-Dog said to him. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick questioned.

"You never heard this?" Dale asked. "Our first night in camp Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy laughed lightly earning a glare from Daryl. "What are you braying at, Jackass?"

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Rick asked.

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl said right back.

Jimmy reached for the gun on top of the car but Rick grabbed it from him. "Hey. Hey. You ever fire one before?"

"Well if I'm going out I want one." He stated.

"Yeah and people in hell want Slurpee's." Daryl said swinging his crossbow on his back and walking off.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asked Jimmy getting out of the car. "If you're serious I'm a certified instructor."

"For now he can come with us." Andrea said.

Shane looked at her. "He's yours to babysit then."

"All right. Andrea, T-dog. I want you guys…" Rick trailed off looking at the map.

Rose suddenly appeared at the scene. "I'm coming with. I want to help find Sophia."

"No, no, no I ain't babysittin' another one." Andrea put her hands up backing away.

"That's fine Andrea. I'll take her with me." Rick said. "Tomorrow you can train and everyone will want you coming with them." He smiled.

* * *

Shane nailed a piece of red cloth to a tree incase Sophia were to come along. "You remember that name of the waitress at the Dairy Queen when we were in high school?" Rick asked him as they walked through the forest. "I know you, Shane, well enough to know there is only one sure-fire way of engaging you in a conversation, and that is to start askin' you about the girls you did in high school. I don't want to, but I'm willing to do it if that's what it takes."

"Maryanne." Shane finally said. "I told you about her?"

"In excruciating detail." Rick replied.

"Excruciating, my ass." Shane said. "You used to live for those details back in the day.

Rick smiled. "Yeah I was impressionable." Shane laughed. "And I may have been living vicariously through you."

"Why wouldn't you, with my impressive list of accomplishments? I was artist in his prime. A protégé." Shane smirked

"You mean prodigy." Rose corrected him.

Shane shrugged. "Maybe. Is prodigy what you call a young high school stud that bangs thirty year-olds on the regular?"

"What thirty year old were you banging in high school?" Rick asked a small smile on his face as the three trudged through the forest.

"The P.E. teacher." Shane replied.

Rick turned to look at him. "Mr. Daniels?"

"Mrs. Kelly." He smirked.

Rick laughed. "The girls' volleyball coach. Wasn't she married? You know what I just remembered-!"

"Can we please stop with this remembering bullshit?" Rose cut in her mind aggravated by their sentimental conversation. "There's no point in it now, everyone's dead."

"Now, now little missy I do believe you weren't in this conversation." Shane smiled sarcastically at her.

Rose glared at him. "Piss off Shane I still haven't forgiven you for almost getting' me bit."

"Oh so you grew a pair?" Shane's eyebrows rose as he looked at her. "Last I remember you was cowerin' half the damn time."

"That was before I became food for the dead." She spat. "And plus, I hate you."

"Fellin' mutual darlin'." He smirked back at her.

"It's blue," Rick huffed staring at the tree by them. "It's Andrea and T-Dog. Looks like we wandered into their grid."

* * *

"Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Glen asked his voice breaking the awkward tension in the dining room. "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia said quietly.

Hershel nodded. "Yes, and he was very good too."

That was the end of their conversation but down the table Rose couldn't take the silence. "My daddy used to play. That's how he got me to sleep. Every night he come up to my room with his guitar strumming a little tune and make up a song about that day." She smiled at the memory. "Some nights mom would come in and sing along with him. Easiest way to knock me out eh?" she laughed.

"Do you?" Lori asked.

"No." Rose shook her head. "Never had the time and when I did I got too frustrated with the strings."

The room plunged into awkward silence once more and all was heard was the scraping of forks against the glass plates. Rose pushed away from the table. "That was great." She motioned to Daryl's room. "Someone should um-er get him some food."

When she heard a mumbled of approval she started gathering up some things and putting them on a tray to carry off to Daryl's bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked closing his bedroom door behind her and placing the tray on the nightstand next to his bed.

"As good as I look," he replied wrapping the sheets tighter around himself.

"I brought you some dinner." She nodded towards the tray. "You must be starving."

He looked at the tray and then back to her. "Eatin' squirrel all day."

Rose laughed taking a seat on the bed. "It's so tense out there. Nobody is talking."

"I bet." He agreed. "I could hear a pin drop from in here."

Rose fiddled with the bed sheet. "I-I wanted to tell you how brave you are being. For going out on your own to look for that little girl. She sighed looking up at him finding him staring right back at her. "I don't want to say it's hopeless and that it's a waste of time, but in all honesty I think it is. But I mean anything could happen. For all we know she could be back on that highway or something." she laughed. "I don' know her or this group very well so my opinion doesn't really matter."

"Don't worry about them." Daryl gave a small smile. "I've been here awhile and look I got shot."

"Yeah." She laughed lightly. "I just wanted to say that little girl is lucky having someone like you to look for her." Rose leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek then fled the room.

* * *

Okay so...umm if you want me to change anything about where this story is heading just tell me. I'm all up for feedback and stuff.

Lots of love xx


	5. Chapter 5

Her fingers played at the fruit in her hand. "It's nice outside." She commented staring at the sky outside the tents view.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" his southern voice asked eyeing the peach in her hand. "You've been holdin' it for a long time now."

"I-I uh…" Rose trailed off. "I was gonna but then I forgot I had it. Why you want it?" she outstretched it towards him.

Daryl took it from her hands. "Well if you ain't gonna eat it I will."

She tilted her head to the side watching him take a bite out of the fruit. "You sure you can't come with."

"Doc said I better stay on bed rest for another day or two just to be safe." He replied his mouth full of peach. "Why?" he asked after swallowing.

Rose glanced at him then back at the group standing next to the truck outside the tent. "I'm scared."

Daryl took another bite then tossed the fruit outside the tent. "Of what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of holdin' a gun. What if I shoot someone? What if I can't shoot the walkers and they eat me? What if-!"

"Oh stop with the what if ya' big baby." He cut her off. "You won't shoot no one only if you don't aim at them. And the walkers won't get you 'cause you got people protectin' you. You got _me_ protectin' you." Daryl looked away as if trying to ignore what he had just said. He didn't understand why he cared for the girl so much. Maybe because he could protect her? Maybe for once in his life someone needed him; someone _wanted _him to care for them?

Rose frowned at him, "But you ain't comin'. How are you supposed to keep me safe when you ain't even there?"

He looked back at her. "How old are you?"

"How old am I?" she laughed. "You've know me for a week now and you don't even know how old I am…" she shook her head still smiling. "I'm 28."

"Well then Miss. Twenty-eight year-old I'm sure you'll be just fine on your own." He smirked right back at her. "You got Rick out there with you and Shane. They'll keep you safe while I'm still hurtin'" Rose eyes throbbed as her lip began to pout. "Don't start that poutin' shit with me Rose. I'll kick your ass." He turned away beginning to poke holes in the side of his tent with an arrow.

"Fine but if I die out there it's on your hands." She stood up and stormed out of the tent

"You ain't gonna die." He shouted after her. "It's only shootin' practice." Daryl rolled his eyes going back to his hole making.

"Hey," Andrea said walking in.

* * *

"I can't." Rose eyed the gun that was being handed to her.

T-Dog pinched the bridge of his nose. "The gun ain't gonna kill you. The things you shoot will. Now take the gun."

She shook her head stepping backwards. "I-I don't want to."

Carl looked up at her. "It isn't so bad Rose. Once you get the hang of it they aren't that scary. They're useful."

"I think-I think I'll just head back to camp." She sheepishly smiled at the little boy and T-Dog. "Maybe Dale needed help on watch." She turned around then stopped realizing she'd have to walk back…alone. Rose shut her eyes trying to ignore her heart beating rapidly in her chest as fright built up in her body the same time the tears built in her eyes. Why was the world so scary now?

"Hey." His voice said from in front of her and when she opened her eyes Rick's face was in view. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She said feeling like she was always repeating the same two words to him.

Rick chuckled backing away from her but still keeping one hand on her shoulder. "Why are you this time?"

"I don't want to shoot. I don't know how." Rose replied quietly to him. "I wanted to walk back, but I'll get attack by walkers."

"Come here." He told her nodding forward walking towards the fence. He pulled out his gun from his holster. "I'll help you." He grabbed her hand and slowly brought it to the gun.

Rose cringed trying to bring her hand back, "Please don't make me."

Rick chuckled still keeping ahold of her hand. "It's won't hurt you." He said guiding her shaky hand to the gun. Her fingers grasped around the object gingerly. "Ain't so scary no is it?" he questioned a playful smile on his lips. He reached for her other hand and brought it to the gun fixing her fingers so they were in the correct position. Then he stepped away from her. "See? You're holdin' it all by yourself."

"How do I shoot it?" she asked her hands still obviously shaking the gun.

"Well stop your cowerin'." He stated wrapping his body around her slithering his arm under her to stop her shaking, "and just pull the trigger." He said in a whispered voice just by her ear his pointer finger finding hers on the trigger and pulling. The gunshot echoed around the area making Rose drop the gun and jump out of Rick's grasp and far away from where she was.

"I am never-ever-never doin' that again! How dare you make me ho-"

"You got a bull's eye." Rick cut her off laughing.

She stopped and stared at him. "What?"

He pointed back at the can she was supposed to be aiming at that was no lying in the grass. "You hit your target."

"Really!?" Rose exclaimed running back to where she just was and picking the gun up off the ground. "I can shoot now!" she shouted and fired the gun once more but completely missing to glass bottle she was aiming for.

"It's a work in progress." Rick patted her shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." Then walked off to Carl.

* * *

"Then I was like bam!" She pointed an imaginary gun out and pulled it back. "And the glass shattered everywhere!" She twirled the fake gun and pocketed like a sheriff would do on a cowboy T.V. show.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "So you can shoot now?"

"Not exactly." Rose sighed sitting down on the ground next to his bed. "I only hit 5 of my targets today and one of those was with Rick's help. Face it, I can't shoot if my life depended on it and it does!" she put her face in her hands.

"You don't need a gun to survive." He rolled his eyes. "Look at me I got my crossbow and I'm just fine." He propped himself up on his elbow. "Hey, maybe I can teach you to shoot that instead of using those loud ass pieces of shit."

Rose looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

He reached over and nudged her shoulder with his knuckle. "Sure thing sweet pea."

"Aren't you suppose to have good aim with that though?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "And isn't it heavy?"

"I can teach you." He gave her a small smile then leaned back onto his back staring up at the ceiling of the tent. "You'll be just as good as me."

She smiled to herself before going onto her back as well. "Can you tell me those stories about Atlanta? When you went to go get your brother?"

Daryl glanced over at her. "You can't keep havin' your little sleepovers here little missy. Dale gets mad when he can't find you."

"I feel safer in here." Rose said quietly playing with the hem of her shirt.

He flickered his eyes to her once more before sighing. "Well I headin' down the stairs callin' out Merle's name with Rick on me about bein' too loud. Too loud my ass." He stopped just hear her laugh softly. "We came into the kitchen and the stove was still burnin' and I could smell the smell of burnt flesh. Merle had burned his stump to stop the bleedin'." He paused letting her gasp making him smile to himself. "We left the building after Glenn made up a plan to get the bag of guns Rick had left there in the street. Well the boy ran up the road so fast and grabbed that bag of guns and went to come back but a group of walkers caged off the street Rick and T-Dog were guardin' so he came back my way. That's when a Mexican gang decided to mug us of the guns and stole Glenn, but I shot their amigo is the ass and kept one of their pals so we could get all their whereabouts."

He stopped hearing the sound of her small snoring. He looked down at her watching her chest rise and fall. "Goodnight little missy." Daryl smiled to himself falling asleep to the sound of her snores and the crickets chirping.


	6. Chapter 6

"My back hurts." She whispered to him sitting on the leafy ground beside his camping chair.

He played with the food on his plate. "Well maybe you shouldn't be sleepin' on the floor."

"I'm not about to let your injured head sleep on the floor." Rose looked up at him.

Daryl still refused to meet her stare. "Stop sleepin' in my tent then." He brought his food to his mouth and chewed harshly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you bein' so rude?"

"I don't know.' He sighed knowing perfectly well why he was being rude. He was getting too attached to this girl. A girl who barely knew how to defend herself let alone anybody else; she was an easy target to pick off. Having contact with a person like that means only one thing…his death. If he got more attached to her he'd be going out his way to save her resulting in him getting bit. "I'm sorry." The words pooled from his lips before he could stop them. _Don't apologize!_ He screamed at himself. _Grow some balls and kick her to the curb!_ But he couldn't because in some part of his cold heart he cared for her. He didn't want to ignore her or be mean to her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to fall asleep every night to her steady breathing and wake up every morning with her smiling down at him poking fun about how Andrea was lucky she can't shoot. And as much as Daryl wanted her to become brave he enjoyed her cowering against him looking at him like he was safety and nothing could touch her while she had him. "Just crabby that's all."

"It's fine." She smiled. "So you goin' out to look for Sohpia?"

Daryl shook his head. "Doc said to take it easy one more day."

"Good." She said proudly, "Because I can't leave either."

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

Rose shrugged. "Lori's orders. Says she doesn't want me out there in case I freak out." she shook her head. "I don't even want to go out there anyways. It's so unknown…What if there's a huge herd somewhere out there and we have no idea?"

Daryl opened his mouth to respond but Glenn spoke up. "Um guys." He said rubbing his chin. "So…The barn's full of walkers."

Everyone looked up at him like he had just said he was a walker himself. "What?" Andrea asked acting like she had misheard him.

"The barn." Glenn pointed back towards it. "It's full of walkers. I've seen it."

Shane stood up. "Show us."

The group slowly began to stand up following Glenn as he led the way. "I don't know about this." Rose said quietly grasping Daryl's forearm as she walked down to the barn in an eerie silence. "What if they come out?"

"You and your what ifs…" he mumbled shaking his head. "They won't if we don't provoke them and the barns obviously strong enough to hold them if they've been in there awhile now." He reached his hand higher and grabbed her hand dwarfing it with his. "You're fine."

"We can't just leave them in there." Shane said after taking a look in the barn.

Rick's eyes followed him. "This s Hershel's barn he has his reason."

"Then let's leave." Shane turned to him. "Make our way to Fort Benning like we've been saying."

"We can't go." Rick flatly said.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane question annoyed.

Carol stepped forward. "Because my daughter is still out there."

"Okay." Shane rubbed his face with his hands. "Okay I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"I'm close to finding this little girl." Daryl stepped forward. "I just found her damn doll two days ago."

Shane laughed sarcastically. "You found her doll, Daryl/ That's what you did. You found a doll."

Daryl swung his arm at the cop. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

"I'm just saying what needs to be said." Shane pointed out. "You get a good lead. It's in the first 48 house. Let me tell you somethin' else man. If she was alive out there and saw you comin' all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction."

Daryl jumped at him going for a hit but everyone got involved trying to break up the two who were defending different sides. "You ever come at me again I'll beat your ass." Shane shouted at Daryl as group members pushed him backwards away from Shane.

"Let's me talk to Hershel." Rick said trying to calm Shane. "This is his land. If we want to clear the barn I have to talk to him first."

"Hershel." Dale cut in. "See's those things as people-sick people- his wife, his stepson."

"You knew?" Rick asked.

Dale nodded. "Yesterday I talked to Hershel. I thought we could survive one more night before Glenn told you. We did."

"The man's crazy Rick!" Shane hollered. "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!"

Behind them the barn doors began to rattle as walkers growled pushing against it to get to their food source outside of it.

* * *

"Okay…" Andrea said and stormed out of the R.V. leaving Dale obviously hurt.

Rose looked up at him from the table's seat. "You okay?" she asked eyeing his upset face.

"Yeah." He replied unsure.

She smiled. "I once had this cat. Beautiful thing it was, but every time I try to pet it, it would run away from me. Then this one day I ignored it and she came right into my lap and purred."

Dale looked at her confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Andrea doesn't like you hovering around her watching her every footstep. She doesn't know how grateful she should be about it. Don't do it anymore and she'll want you to again." Rose said then looked out the window. "I know I don't know much about you people but I know Andrea and you care a lot about each other. But she is a grown adult and she isn't yours to care about. Let her make her own mistakes so she can learn."

"I don't want her getting hurt." He said sitting across from her at the table.

"She knows that." Rose nodded, "But right now let her do her own thing and realize what she's missing without you looking out for her."

Dale chuckled lightly. "When did you get so smart?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm just watchful."

"What was your cat's name?" he asked.

"Charlotte the Fat." She laughed at the memory. "Its name was Charles but then she had kittens so we had to make her name more feminine. You should have seen her Dale, she was so fat." Then she frowned. "My dad was a high school teacher and named her after Charles III a Carolingian Emperor in France."

Dale sighed leaned back on the table's seat. "When I was little my younger sister wanted to name our dog Cat." He smiled, "but he chose Logan instead."

"You think that's mess up." Rose laughed leaning forward. "My mom's family names all their girls after flowers. My mom's name is Penelope, my aunt's is Ivy who named her two daughters Azalea and Clover, my grandmother's was Flora, and my great grandmother was named Delphinium. How mess up is that?"

"Actually it's pretty smart." He nodded stroking his chin.

She shook her head. "I got lucky with my name. I feel sorry for the child who has to get Goldenrod or Hollyhock. Only if they keep the tradition up that long though."

"Mhm," he mumbled then stood up. "Here comes Daryl, maybe you should go talk to him. He's pretty upset about them talking about abandoning the search for Sophia." His eyes flickered to the bag of guns on the table then back to her.

"Okay…" she trailed up pushing off the side of the table to get to her feet. "See you later Dale." Rose walked to the door of the R.V. and headed down the steps. She furrowed her eyebrows as he stormed into his tent following him to the zipped on door way. "Hey, why you so mad?"

He flopped down onto his little bed and laid on his side. "All these people are just givin' up hope on findin' this little girl."

Rose stepped into the tent staring down at him. "There's walkers in the barn Daryl people are scared. I'm scared. They're so close to home and we can't do nothin' about it."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Doesn't mean we should just leave that little girl out there."

"Imagined how frightened she is out there and defenseless. The only explanation is th-!"

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed. "There ain't so many walkers around these parts. She could be hidin'. Just because she's lost doesn't mean she's bit."

Rose frowned at him. "Daryl, she's just like me. She doesn't know how to defend herself and absolutely terrified of those things. I wouldn't have lasted so long if it wasn't for my brother. She has no one to help her except her own two feet."

He turned on his other side to face her. "What if it was you? Would you want people to stop lookin' for you?"

"If I was dead yes." She nodded.

"You're so pessimistic." Daryl glared at her.

Rose shook her head. "I'm bein' realistic."

Daryl eyed her obviously frustrated by everyone's lack of care to give for lost Sophia. "You're a little bitch who don't even belong here. Why are you even allowed to give an opinion?" he spat.

She took a step back tears welling in her eyes. "Why-how…I-I thought." The tear streaked down her face. _Didn't he care about me?_ She asked herself before she choked on her own words and fled the tent.

"Dammit!" he shouted punching the ground of the tent angry he let his anger get the best of him.

* * *

Give me a review o something if any of you guys dislike where this is heading or how some of the characters are portrayed. I'd be more than happy to switch some minor stuff around to make it more interesting.

So I have a question involving next chapter...would you all like Rose to be the one to kill Sophia? OR Rick? ooooo haha just let me know.

Hope you enjoy- Katie xx


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in silence the only sound being heard was their feet against the blades of the grass as they moved and the critters all making their noises. She walked behind him weary of what he was doing and being out here where she didn't know what hidden dangers it held, but he walked with confidence and a slight movement of guilt.

"See it?" his voice broke through the tension like a wrecking ball as he asked her.

She looked around. "See what?"

He walked forward and pointed at the bush. "There." Daryl said stopping in front of Cherokee rose. "I found more of them. I'll find her." He shuffled his feet his eyes searching her face for an expression or something to catch onto to. "I'm sorry about this mornin'. I didn't mean what I said I was just angry."

"It's fine." Rose said curtly. "You want to find this little girl and no one having hope upsets you. I understand." She smiled. "Why though?"

"'Cause I think she's still out there." He replied locking his eyes with hers. "Truth is what else I got to do?"

Rose looked at his suspiciously and stepped forward running her hand across the soft petals of the white flower. "We'll find her. We will."

"Do you think we should leave?" he asked watching as she stroked the petals.

"No," Rose shook her head. "It's safer here and far away from those things. I like it here."

Daryl smiled slightly. "Except for the walker barn."

"Except the walker barn." She chuckled as she agreed with him.

He stepped closer to her reaching at the flower and plucking it from the stem. He turned to face her tucking her hair away so he could place the rose behind her ear. He stared at her face his eyes flickering to all its features as his thumb stroked circles around her cheek noticing the same softness it and the flower petals had in common. "Is it wrong me for me to care about you so much?" he asked her.

Rose stared up at him breathless. "Why would it be wrong?"

"Because we could die." He pointed out letting his eyes trail off into the distance. "I'm not usually like this, but something about you makes me want to protect you. There's a reason I grabbed you from that car instead of leavin' you there. There's a reason I keep apologizin' for bein' mean. You're just so…delicate."

"Is it wrong for me to want to kiss you?" she asked him after gulping back her embarrassment.

He looked down at her. "Yes."

Rose tugged at her bottom lip. "Why?"

Daryl brought his other hand to her neck. "Because we could die." He said and leaned towards her bringing their lips closer. She whimpered as his mouth connected with hers, locking them both in a passionate kiss. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip begging an entrance which she willingly granted and he thrusted his tongue in already knowing he had dominance. Their mouths moved together in sync like they had done it so many times before but all too soon they knew their bliss would have to end. Daryl was the one to break the kiss resting his forehead on hers his breathing uneven. "We should go back." He told her quietly.

"Yeah, we should." She giggled and went on her toes to peck his lips lightly.

* * *

_Rose's P.O.V._

"No Shane! Don't do this brother!" Rick shouted as Shane tried desperately to open the barn door. He didn't listen as he cracked open the locks and banged on the door. I took a step back into Daryl's embrace wanting nothing more than to high tail it back to the R.V or the house or someone other than this place.

He wrapped his arm across my shoulders. "I have to go help." He told me in a voice just above a whisper, but I shook my head holding his arm against me with my two hands. "I need to protect you."

Shane raised his gun. "Come on," he whispered and the first walker pushed open the door smelling its food outside. Andrea and T-Dog took their places next to Shane as more walkers came out of the barn letting the bloodshed begin.

"Go," I said quietly to Daryl pushing him to take aim at those things. He took a look at my face which already had a tear coming down and went to go defend our people. I glanced at Rick who would have been my first to run back to but he was holding onto a walker himself so instead I ran to Carol who was farthest away from the massacre and quick to take me into her scared arms. The group continued to have away with their shooting fun as more walkers pooled out from the barn.

"Stop!" Rick shouted knowing how upset this was all making Hershel watching what he thought were people being slaughtered before his very eyes, but no one listened the gunshots too loud for any of them to really care except for the safety of people.

"Is it done?" I whispered to Carol my face shoved into her shoulder not daring to even look at those things blowing apart.

She looked over my shoulder. "I think so."

I turned my head around pulling myself from Carol's arms finally glad it was all over a sudden growling was heard from inside the barn. My heart sunk as Sophia emerged from the barn the obvious chuck taken out from her shoulder. My first instinct was to grab Carol, but she had already taken off towards her dead daughter. "Sophia!" she cried out sinking into Daryl's arms as he stopped her from going any closer.

'_Why was nobody shooting her?'_ I thought to myself gingerly moving towards everyone finding myself standing by Lori and Carl. I don't think anyone really had the heart to go and kill the little girl especially Shane who I thought would show no mercy, but even he took a step back. They couldn't just let her get close to our group. She could still bite someone. But I held my tongue sinking to the ground by Lori staring at the dirt.

The gunshot echoed around the farm and when I looked up Rick was holding out his staring at the dead body of Sophia on the ground below. Everyone was quiet except Carol as she sobbed for her now gone daughter.


End file.
